royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Winter (Doll Line)
Epic Winter is a line for Ever After High consisting of nine dolls and one playset. Fiction The line is representing the upcoming TV Special Epic Winter. Crystal Winter Boxed Crystal Winter Doll.png Crystal_doll.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Rosabella Beauty Epic Winter Darling and Rosabella.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Daring Charming Epic Winter Darling and Rosabella.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Apple White Dollienews AppleWinter.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Briar Beauty Dollienews BriarWinter.jpg Briar EW doll.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Madeline Hatter Dollienews MaddieWinter.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Ashlynn Ella Dollienews AshlynnWinter.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: light pink lips, hair braided to right and parted from left. Brown eyeshadow on down outer corner. Clothes: White, turquoise and pink patterned dress with pink flowers, full, turquoise sleeves and pink fur on bottom, fabric and fur trimming. She has golden belt, red molded stockings and turquoise, bulky high boots. Accessories: Turquoise icicle crown, turquoise handbag. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Blondie Lockes Dollienews Blondiewinetr.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Curled, blonde bangles and curled hair. Light pink lips. Clothes: Yellow coat with blue snowflake print, two rows of buttons in the front and vertical blue ruffles. Blue fur trimming on hem. Yellow, short cape with blue fur trimming and blue tying straps. Blue shoes with three big balls in front, white fur and yellow socks. Accessories: Blue handbag. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Veronicub Boxed Veronicub Epic Winter Doll.png Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £11.99 ($11.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Foxanne Boxed Foxanne Epic Winter Doll.png Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £11.99 ($11.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Crystal Snow Playset Boxed Epic Winter Playset.png Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £64.99 ($64.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Category:Doll Lines